1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus to control an image output position of a flexible display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A flexible display is a display device having the property of being easily bent and generally includes a screen area in which a number of display elements for outputting an image are distributed on a surface of the flexible display.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a position of an image output area 14 is fixed at a particular position on a screen area 12 of a flexible display 10. Therefore, in a case where an outer shape of the flexible display 10 is bent and the image output area 14 forms a curved surface, the image output area 14 is rotated by a rotating operation. Accordingly, the image output area 14 sometimes disappears from a user's sight.
As described above, when the image output area 14 of the flexible display 10 disappears from user's sight even partially, the image output through the image output area 14 is deteriorated, and the user cannot accurately see the image output from the entire image output area 14. Therefore, there are problems in accurately viewing the image output from the image output area 14. For example, the user has to physically move to a space where the entire image output area 14 comes into sight, or the user has to directly move the flexible display 10 in such a direction that the entire image output area 14 comes into sight.